


bringing home the bacon

by bojangles (usermechanics)



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/bojangles
Summary: kermit is sad that miss piggy left him and he make himself feel better.





	bringing home the bacon

kermit brings home the bacon

kermit was having a bad day he was just dumped by miss piggy and he was drinking alcohol in a bottle to relive the pain he was very very sad and confused and he wondered why miss piggy coulg do someting like that to him. an upset frog boy he was

he had nothing to eat but microwaveable tv dinners and occasionally some quality dli meats but it couldnt make him feel happy he wanted miss piggy and nothign else.

"augh" kermit cried in his muppet voice "I dont have miss piggy anymore to make me happy" and he tried to take a sip but there wasnt anything in the bottle

and kermit had an idea because he had bacon in his fridge.

kermit went to his fridge and pulled out all of the microwavable bacon he had and it was quite a bit because he loved the taste of pork if you know what i mean. he looked back to his bottle and he grabbed it and he started stuffing bacon into the beer bottle until strips were poking out of the neck of the bottle it was a lot of bacon i tell you that much

and then kermit sticks his small, green, muppet cock in the bottle. it felt better than miss piggy could ever dream of except the bacon was cold and ms piggy was warm so it felt weird and kinda sticky but he had to make do with this makeshift pork pussy.

"ahh" kermit moaned in his muppet moaning voice he was very very turned on by the feelling of bacon on his dick it was very juicy and then it became creamy and juicy because he came already.

kermit let out a sigh after pulling his limp puppet dick out of the bacon and jizz bottle and even if he couldnt see ms piggy anymore he was a happy man with that bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave kudos and comment


End file.
